power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ackles is the Green SPD Ranger, Blue SPD Ranger and Red SPD Ranger. Jensen was the leader of the SPD Power Rangers. With Chris as the Red SPD Ranger, he also took over his second-in-command title; Jensen soon began to feel left out and also felt he was being replaced by the Ranger he replaced, as everyone seemed to want to do something with Channing instead of Jensen. It was only afterwards he realized he was an important part of the team, as well as a friend to Robin. Jensen loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Jensen liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Jensen is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Jensen also channeled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. After many years in service as a Ranger, Jensen is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching karate. As a Power Ranger, Jensen draws his power from Delta Runner 3. His weapon is the DeltaMax Strikers and he pilots the Megazord when it is fully assembled. Personality Jensen Ackles is highly attractive and women are often strikingly beautiful. Jensen's vibration is full of life. Ackles is uplifting, inspiring, and charming. He is a fun person to be around. His wit and sparkling personality make Jensen Ackles the life of a party. He is extroverted and optimistic. Jensen appreciates fine clothing and jewelry, and enjoys dressing up a bit. He likes glamour, and is sought after by the opposite sex. Ackles is a romantic. He falls in and out of love rather quickly. With his omnipresent energy and intuition, Jensen Ackles has the potential to be a source of inspiration and illumination for people. With no conscious effort, he galvanizes every situation he enters, and energy seems to flow through him without being aware of this great potential or controlling it. When he is aware of his outstanding personality, Jensen tries to blend with his environment, feeling conspicuous, alien, and out-of-place. Jensen channels information between the higher and the lower, between the realm of the archetype and the relative world. Ideas, thoughts, understanding, and insight - all of these can come to him without having to go through a rational thought process, as if there is a bridge between his conscious and unconscious realms, attuning him to a high level of intuition through which even psychic information can flow. On the other hand, there is so much going on in his psyche that Ackles is often misunderstood early in life, making him shy and withdrawn. Jensen Ackles is sharing his great capacity for invention with many inventors, artists, religious leaders, prophets, and leading figures in history. But because he is so highly charged, he experiences constant conflict between his great abilities and indulgence in self-reflection and self-criticism, leaving him highly self-conscious. Although blessed with a message or a specific role to play in life, Jensen Ackles must develop himself sufficiently to take full advantage of that opportunity. Until that time, his inner development takes precedence over his ability to materialize the great undertaking he was chosen to perform. Consequently, Jensen seems to develop slowly, but he simply has more to accomplish in his evolution than the average person. Thus, Ackles' real success does not usually begin until maturity, between the ages of 35 and 45, when he has progressed further along his path. When he has found his niche in life and begun to realize his true potential, Jensen's rewards will more than compensate for his trials earlier in life. Jensen Ackles is a sensitive and passionate lover, fine companion and possesses a good sense of humor. His perceptiveness makes him aware of his partner's needs and desires, which he is able to fulfil with almost magical delicacy. However, when he feels he has been mistreated or jilted, Jensen can react with devastating power, sometimes using personal criticisms vindictively. During these stormy phases, Ackles should seek out peaceful and harmonious environments, relaxing music, and follow a healthful diet in order to restore balance and peace. Jensen Ackles is a stimulating person. He brightens social gatherings with his fresh and original ideas. Jensen Ackles' conversation tends to be sprinkled with novelty and wit. Jensen Ackles has a quick tongue and charisma and would be probably an excellent salesman. There is a lot of nervous energy within him looking for an outlet. Jensen Ackles loves his freedom and he sees this life as an ongoing adventure. He is upbeat and optimistic. This is infectious for those he meets. As a result, he inspires others. Jensen Ackles is a little irresponsible and quick in satisfying his sensual urges. He is attractive and that, coupled with his innate ability to promote himself, makes it easy for him to satisfy his desire for new and exciting relationships. Jensen Ackles has a kind of swashbuckling personality. People see him as the adventurer that he is. They expect the unexpected from him, and when they don't, he often surprises them. Jensen Ackles has a quick and eclectic mind and attracts information from all directions, but he can be a bit superficial, skimming over the surface of a wide diversity of subjects. Jensen Ackles' versatility and adaptability make him capable of getting the most out of virtually every opportunity in life. He decides quickly on a course of action and his timing is usually good. Jensen Ackles radiates with the potential for success, which attracts others who can further him along his path. Jensen Ackles is the practical, methodical thinker. He thinks things through step by step, and he is almost always well-prepared when others question his reasoning. Jensen Ackles may be a little rigid in his approach and he tends to be uncomfortable with new, unproven ideas. He avoids risks, in favour of established procedures. Jensen Ackles has no desire to reinvent the wheel. Others tend to trust Jensen Ackles' judgments and value his participation, in particular because he often functions as the proverbial rock in rough waters. He is a stabilizing voice when involved in team projects, especially when chaos tends to take over. One of Jensen Ackles' most important tasks is to create order from chaos and that is not just in the own thinking, but also in the thinking of others. Jensen Ackles tirelessly tries to do everything perfectly. Perfection is one of Jensen Ackles' highest aims. There are only a few people understanding him completely. Jensen Ackles experiences again and again times in which he doubts everything and everybody, especially himself. Jensen Ackles is very creative and possesses a great inventiveness and the necessary energy to put his ideas into reality. The female aspect is here pronounced, but the male aspect is also strong. Jensen Ackles' big sensitivity and vulnerability do not contribute to his confidence. Jensen Ackles has a lot of energy at his disposal, which has to be used constructively. Otherwise, it leads to nervousness. Since Jensen Ackles dislikes disagreement, he does everything to create harmony in disharmonious situations. Little things can completely occupy Jensen Ackles' attention, so he may lose the central issue out of sight. Jensen Ackles likes people. He is very friendly and helpful when help is needed. Jensen Ackles possesses leadership qualities and is perceived as trustworthy due to his honesty. Jensen Ackles is a leader, a pioneer, a gambler and an initiator. He is very creative, possesses a keen and rapid mind and is inventive. The routine does frustrate him. Jensen Ackles' endurance and persuasiveness are strongly pronounced which mirrors in his excellent instincts for business. In Jensen Ackles' nature lies a trace of dominance and he does not like when others tell him what to do and what not. Usually, Jensen Ackles is open to the ideas of others but can become quite stubborn and hard-headed once he follows a particular goal. Usually, you find him where the action is. Moreover, Jensen Ackles is capable to motivate others with his broad vision of things. His determination, willpower and inventiveness are his keys to his success. Power Rangers SPD Jensen Abilities ]] Martial Arts: Jensen is a skilled fighter and capable of winning his battles. He can fight and defeat the Krybots. He is very fierce and skilled when he fights off Krybots. When Jensen battles (in his ranger form or human form), he always wants to win. ]] During the battles, Jensen empties his mind and starts fighting, giving himself an opportunity to win every battle. When he is the Blue SPD Ranger (to show off his fighting skills), Jensen even jumps in the air and does the full split kick on two Krybots. ]] As the Green SPD Ranger, Jensen was defeated by the A-Squad Green Ranger. Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Blue Power Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Green Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers: SPD